Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is an alicorn pony from the television series, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Princess Celestia vs Kotal Kahn * Princess Celestia vs Palutena (Completed) * Princess Celestia vs Rosalina (Completed) * Solgaleo VS Princess Celestia (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) History Princess Celestia is the longtime ruler of Equestria, having governed it for centuries. Her early life is largely unknown, though it is implied that she and her sister Luna were unicorns prior to becoming alicorns. They knew the legendary mage Star Swirl the Bearded, and helped him defeat the centaur Lord Tirek. Celestia and Luna seized the land from its tyrannical ruler, Discord, sealing him into a statue. The duo also defeated King Sombra, a master of dark magic that ruled the Crystal Empire. The two took the duty of moving the sun and moon across the sky. Some time later, Princess Luna was corrupted by her inner demons, transforming her into the villainous Nightmare Moon. Using the mystical Elements of Harmony, Celestia was forced to exile her sister to the moon for a thousand years, until six new heroes could wield the Elements to save her. After centuries of rule, Celestia has become something of an expert planner, able to make and oversee plans that take centuries to bear fruit. Although she is revered, and seemingly treated as a divine being by her subjects at points, she is fairly grounded. She shows discomfort when being revered, and takes opportunities to play harmless practical jokes. However, she has become very protective of her subjects, and is perfectly willing to destroy those who attempt to harm them. Death Battle Info Celestia is an Alicorn, a rare variety of pony that combines the traits of Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. Her innate Earth Pony abilities grant her enhanced strength and stamina, her Pegasus abilities grant flight and weather manipulation, and Unicorn magic gives her the ability to use telekinesis and various spells. Celestia's arsenal of spells is arguably her most powerful asset. In addition to the powerful telekinesis shared by strong unicorns and alicorns, Celestia can shoot beams of solar energy from her horn. She has also created magical shields and shown the ability to teleport to locations miles away with ease. Celestia also has impressive dispelling abilities, having negated the effects of powerful spells and spells affecting multiple individuals at once. And despite being a benevolent solar princess, she is also capable of using dark magic, creating and manipulating large black crystals. Celestia also has limited prophetic abilities. However, they are only possible when she is sleeping. Feats Weaknesses Trivia Notes *The version of Celestia depicted here does not incorporate elements from the comics, novels, or animated films. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Princess Category:Royal Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants